Too Violent
by Peteman89
Summary: I just did this because I was bored. Marv tells the story about his new job. Please R&R!


**Too violent**

**By Peteman89**

Another late night at Kadie's. Its one in the morning and my head is killing me. My coat's all ripped up. My brew is warm now. It's no good to me now. I haven't slept in days and if I did I'd wake up right away. I ask Shellie to get me another brew and now I can see three well dressed gentlemen at the door and they're here for me. I guess I'm being fired.

It was four weeks ago to the day that I became a debt collector. Bashing my way into other people's houses to collect seventy five bucks a week from some weedy old fart. They're scared as hell and I can't blame 'em. A mug like this, most people'd be scared.

I don't know who I collect the money for. I just leave it on the doorstep round the back of some nightclub just off Old Town. It's collected when they know I'm gone.

I got the job through some jackass who happened to sit beside me in Kadie's. I overheard him talking to his friend about some group who want protection money from old people. I happened to hear the address as well. Now normally, I'd just have shrugged it off and ordered another shot but I'd been broke for two months. Taking money from my mother. I was ashamed. I needed to pay her back.

I went to the address that very same night and conducted the job interview through a peep hole. The crackpot on the other side said I wasn't right for the job. I kicked the door down and grabbed the little weasel. He saw my face properly and agreed to employ me right away. That was a smart move he made that night.

But these pay cheques I'm getting...I only get fifty bucks a week. Doped up weedy teenagers get more than that. So after about two weeks, I started keeping one or two of the debts. I wanted to pay my mom back. They must've been spying on me because they tried to kill me a couple of times over the last week.

Now the three gentlemen stand behind me.

"You're coming with us" one of them said.

I ignore them. I'm too drunk and tired tonight. I pick up my fresh beer and go to take a sip. The same one who spoke pushes a gun against my back and pulls my collar. My beer falls from my hand and smashes on the floor. I didn't even get to sip it.

The penalty for keeping debts is death. They line you up like an animal and shoot you. They lead me outside so as not to cause a ruckus.

"Butch says you ain't been giving him all the debt money. He says you've been keeping some for yourself" the same one who spoke before says.

I just laugh. Another one aims his gun at me.

"You gonna shoot me with that pea shooter, chump?" I ask him as I remove my ripped coat.

They all aim their guns at me. They don't know who they're messing with.

I grab the leader of the trio and take his gun. I shoot him in the leg with it and hit him in the head with the butt. The other two are shocked. I grab Gladys from my belt and shot the one in front of me in the thigh. He goes down, howling like a woosie. The other guy starts to run. I catch him and break his jaw. He falls down too.

As I walk away, he shoots me in the leg. The reason it doesn't hurt is probably because I've been drinking alcohol for the last two hours. I kick him in his broken jaw and stamp on his face a couple of times. He goes limp. I don't know if he's dead.

The other crony aims at me but I grab him by the head and push his head into the wall. The wall smashes pretty hard. The leader has propped himself up against the wall. I kick his gun away and shoot him in both knee caps with Gladys.

"That's my favourite beer, man. You wasted it. I want a buck fifty to replace it"

The leader sobs and reached into his pocket. He throws all the change from there at me and keeps sobbing. I thank him and start to walk away before I notice his coat.

"You know, buddy. That's a fine looking coat you got yourself there" I say as I aim the gun to his head and fire.

He screams out but it's too late. I take his coat and admire the quality of it.

Sometimes I think I'm too violent.


End file.
